VEGETASEI: The Empire returns!
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: all Pan's family and elder friends are killed except for her younger sister, Trunks, his younger brother, Bra, Goten, Marron, and Uub. Will they realize what had exactly happened, there is a large important thing happening that could change Pan and Trunks


VEGETA-SEI: The Empire is back!!!  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Summary: As the Z fighters rest peacefully because for all they know the THINK wars have finally paid their toll and left but they will turn out to be dead wrong. In the brink of a moment their life's turn upside down as the now very few Z-fighters are one by one killed, massacred, and hacked right in front of their babies, and children's eyes. They are put in space pods after being knocked out cold and taken to the unknown planet soon to be named New Vegeta-Sei.  
  
Pan-4 (in the beginning)-18- elite - Trunks' whore  
  
Bra-3 (in the beginning)-17- elite - Goten's whore  
  
Trunks-9 (in the beginning)-23- prince  
  
Goten- 8 (in the beginning)- 22- elite soldier  
  
Tequila-1 (in the beginning)-15- retired king's whore- Pan's sister  
  
Christian Xavier-2 (in the beginning)-16- in training to become elite- Trunks' bro.  
  
Marron-5 (In the beginning)-19- Uubu's bodyguard  
  
Uubu- 6 (In the beginning)-20- most popular lab scientist  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
"Mommy! Where are you? Mommy, wake up, wake up!" a 4 year old Pan shook her mother's lifeless body. She felt someone walking nearby and turned only to be knocked cold to the floor.  
  
END DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
Pan shot up in bed. "What is it onna?" asked a naked Trunks sleepily lounging next to her. "Nothing just a dream" answered Pan. "Then come back down here and please me," ordered Trunks as she lay down quickly and Trunks got on top of her for the 3rd time that night. He thrust in and out of her causing her to moan as he grunted as well as breathed on her neck. She lay there moaning, calling out his name, for this is where she slept, it's practically where she lived, on Trunks' bed.  
  
After about an hour Trunks ceased his thrusts and toppled over lying next to Pan breathing heavily. "Pan... you know you are the...best fuck I've had...I intend to keep...you as only my personal slave and... I will inform father of that later on" He tried, breathing deeply onto her collarbone where he licked several times. Pan only nodded and gave him a 2-minute kiss goodnight. She fell asleep not too long after that.  
  
Pan awoke as she heard Trunks' shower going and a maid walk in with a new outfit for her. She set it on the dresser and left. Pan got up and walked to the bathroom. She almost stumbled over but caught herself on the doorframe. Her clit felt swollen and caused sharp pains to go through her body. She walked into Trunks' shower and circled her arms around his waist.  
  
"You worked me hard last night, I'm swollen and it's hard to walk" said Pan. "I'll tell the other workers and father that you have the day off, "answered Trunks turning around to face her. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Looks like we have a little someone down here" Trunks said as he rubbed her stomach. Pan kissed Trunks and he kissed back. "You're producing me an heir and I love you for that, at least I won't be stuck with Icia the Ice-jin" said Trunks running his finger in between her breasts and circling the spot between her collar bone and neck.  
  
Pan purred and shivered under his touch. She moved her head to expose the skin more. He started to lick the baby soft tissue and kissed it once in a while. He suddenly bit into her sensitive flesh causing her to yelp in pain as he lapped up the red liquid escaping from her wound. She fondled with the spot on his neck and bit into it causing a grunt to escape from his mouth. She slurped up his juices until it ceased and they both pulled away.  
  
Trunks kissed her one last time before the both of them excited the shower in pure ecstasy. Pan put on her clothes, which consisted of the female saiya-jin body armor that was sleeveless and had no pant legs (yah know like a 1 piece bathing suit!), and some boots. Her tail wrapped around her waist and she pulled her hair up into a bun. She then walked over to Trunks and wrapped her tail around his waist as he did the same to her,  
  
They walked out of the room together and walked towards the training ward. Trunks told the commander that Pan wasn't to be doing any hard-core training with the males and that she was taking this week off. The commander didn't question and assigned Elya, Pan's training partner, to the new recruit Bra.  
  
Pan became weary and passed out in Trunks' arms. He brought her to his bedroom and laid her in the now clean sheets and placed the pillow soft comforter over her sleeping figure. A winter's breeze was blowing outside and the harshest weather on planet Vegeta-Sei was coldness. Trunks lit up the fireplace and locked the windows tight and put an extra blanket on top of Pan. Then he left.  
  
Pan awoke at 8 p.m. to find Trunks in a lounger next to the fireplace sleeping with a Planet Vegeta-Sei history book in his lap. Pan got up to experience a slight pain once again in her vaginal area. She recomposed herself and walked over to Trunks and kissed his forehead and his eyelids fluttered open. "Hey Pan" Trunks yawned. "Hey baby" greeted Pan as she helped him up.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Trunks. "No, I just figured you'd be more comfortable on the bed" answered Pan motioning to their many time sexual intercourse home. He smiled and stood stripping into his boxers as pan climbed out of her daily outfit and into bed as Trunks did to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and fell asleep resting on her bond mark.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
"Bra...they're all...dead!" yelled a 9-year-old Trunks. "Mama, Papa...they gone?" asked the little Bra without using proper English. "Yes, now hurry" Trunks yelled turning to run only to be struck in the head by another man. Bra screamed and tried to run but got hit in the back of the neck and knocked out.  
END DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
Bra looked over at the resting figure next to her and kissed his cheek. "What's the matter baby girl?" asked Goten rubbing his eyes. "I just wish they were all still here" Bra said sobbing. "Who?" asked Goten. "You don't remember that all of our family and friends were killed except for me, you, Tequila, Pan, Trunks, Marron, Uubu, and Christian Xavier?" asked Bra. "I can remember a little but I just remember my mother and father's dead faces and limbs," said Goten at the brink of tears.  
  
Tequila ran into their room as well as Christian. "What is it you guys?" asked Goten. "Pan's PREGNANT!" yelled the both of them. "WHAT!?!" yelled Goten and Bra together. They jumped out of bed grabbed their robes and speed walked down the hall to Trunks' room.  
  
They ran into his room. "What is the meaning of this 'Pan's pregnant thing?" asked Goten. "She's pregnant," answered Trunks simply. "How?" asked Goten. "Sex, search for a baby boy's ki and you'll find it" answered Trunks. Goten paused concentrating. "Oh cool! Its so small" said Goten stupidly.  
  
"Go away, I'm tired!" yelled Pan which startled them all and they all ran out except for Trunks who was happy to have them gone.  
  
DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
"Oh my god, they're all dead...All gone!" screeched a little Marron. As she turned to see all her elders lying in the grass covered in blood she fell to her knees, tears falling and dropping to the ground. All of the sudden everything went blank.  
  
END DREAM SEQUENCE  
  
"Oh Uubu they're all gone, they aren't coming back" Marron sobbed. Uubu held her close and kissed her forehead. "I know, I know...Oh my god Marron there is a little baby its with Pan and Trunks but...uh oh!" said Uubu shocked. "What?" asked Marron. "Pan's p-pregnant!" he yelped. Marron was speechless.  
  
YEAH I KNOW LOTS OF DREAM SEQUENCES BUT ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
